In the current regulatory schemes, radio frequency (RF) channels are typically exclusively assigned to specific services. That is, frequency channels are exclusively assigned to an individual carrier for a large territory of operation. To facilitate more efficient use of spectrum, future systems are being developed that permit the sharing of spectrum resources among multiple services. In these new arrangements, the different allocations of RF spectrum may have less spatial separation. As a result, the same RF spectrum may be used by one carrier in a first area and by another carrier in a second area close to the first area. There may also be arrangements in which RF channels are available in some areas or times of day, but not available in other areas or times. Current spectrum arrangements often require a large unused protection zone between the service areas to ensure the signals from one carrier or service do not interfere with another. This large unused zone is undesirable as it represents area where services are not available to users and some of the spectrum in the protection area is wasted. It would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus to coordinate the efficient usage of spectrum among different services in adjacent areas that does not require large unused protection zones.